


Sex: Continuing the Education

by Alas_I_Cannot_Swim



Series: Sex: An Education [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Josh Hutcherson Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_I_Cannot_Swim/pseuds/Alas_I_Cannot_Swim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Sex: An Education (Originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex: Continuing the Education

                  “AHHHHHH!!!! FINALLY!” Nicole screamed, bouncing up and down, making the couch shake.

                  I grimaced, my eardrums protesting painfully at her outburst. “Geez, could you yell any louder?” I asked sarcastically.

                  “Gem, this is a huge deal! You guys have been together for like ever!” she said dramatically.

                  “Not even a year!” I protested.

                  Nicole sighed. “Okay, now, tell me everything. How was it? How many times did you do it?”

                  I rolled my eyes. “I am not telling you everything,” I said defiantly. “But, it was better than I thought it would be. We only did it once.”

                  Her eyes widened. “Just once? You were together alone for two days and you only did it once?”

                  “Well I was still kind of sore,” I replied hastily. “Plus, I just started shark week so that’s kind of putting a damper on things as well.”

                  “That sucks,” Nicole frowned. “Well the next couple of times won’t be that much better than the first. Once you get used to it though, you’re literally going to want it all the time.”

 

 

                  “I don’t doubt that,” I said.

                  “Where is Josh, anyway?” she asked.

                  “At the shooting range with his dad and brother. His family is leaving tomorrow so he’s spending some time with them and then we’re all going out to dinner later,” I replied.

                  Nicole nodded. “How long is he here for?”

                  I bit my lip. “Till March. Then he’s off to Panama for almost three months.”

                  “Well you’re going to visit him, right? I mean, you went to Atlanta and Hawaii when he was filming,” she said.

                  I shrugged. “I hope I can. It’s all about getting the time off of work and also working around his schedule. He’s going to be really busy.”

                  “And working with some sex pot, exotic, bi-lingual chick,” she reminded me.

                  I glared at her. “Thanks, Nicole. I don’t feel like shit enough about him leaving again. Why not just remind me about all of the hot and heavy scenes he’s going to have with some other girl?”

                  Nicole cringed. “I’m sorry. I’m just saying; you have to go visit him and put any thought of her getting with him out of her head.”

                  “She hasn’t even been cast yet,” I said. “For all we know, she has a boyfriend or is a lesbian or something.”

                  “Well I’ll have my fingers crossed for you!” she exclaimed. “Even so, Josh would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you and he wouldn’t fuck that up.”

                  “Even though I’m sure she’ll be more his type than I am,” I said off-handedly. “I think I’m the only blonde he’s ever gotten serious with. I mean, look at all his ex-girlfriends; dark hair, dark eyes, exotic looking. That’s not me.”

                  “And look how well that’s worked out for him. There’s a reason they’re his exes, Gem. He saw that sticking to his ‘type’ doesn’t work for him,” she assured me.

                  I shook my head. “Let’s talk about something else, okay? I don’t feel like getting worked up over nothing.”

                  “Okay,” she agreed. “Let’s talk about what you’re going to wear to dinner tonight. Where are you guys going, anyway?”

                  “STK. It’s Michelle’s favorite,” I replied.

                  “Okay so upscale. I say nice dress with tights and heels,” she said.

                  “Dude, can’t I just wear sweatpants? I’m all bloated and wearing tights are just going to be super uncomfortable and I’m bleeding,” I whined.

                  Nicole rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a drama queen. Speaking of shark week, are you considering going on the pill now that you’re finally sexually active?”

                  I blushed. “I haven’t thought about it. I mean I probably should.”

                  “It’s way more convenient than using condoms. You just have to make sure you take it everyday or there will be little Joshes and Gemmas running around a lot sooner than you want!” she giggled.

                  “Definitely don’t want that right now!” I agreed.

                  After I showered and straightened my hair, Nicole helped me pick out an outfit to wear. After much arguing and compromising, I was wearing an off the shoulder white and gold striped sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and black boots. I was much more comfortable than I would have been in a dress and when I arrived at the restaurant, Michelle was thankfully also wearing jeans.

                  “You look beautiful, Gemma,” she gushed, greeting me with a hug.

                  “Thank you. So do you,” I replied.

                  “Both of you always do,” Josh complimented, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple.

                  I smiled up and him and wrapped my arm around him as well. “How was the shooting range?” I asked.

                  “So much fun!” Connor exclaimed.

                  “Very relaxing,” Josh added.

                  “Relaxing? That’s sort of a scary thought,” I teased.

                  “Oh I wouldn’t worry, Gemma. Josh doesn’t have that good of a shot,” Chris assured me, elbowing his son in jest.

                  “Hey, I hit the target every time! More than both you and Connor combined!” Josh said defiantly.

                  I patted his back soothingly. “I’m sure you were fantastic, babe. What did you do today, Michelle?”

                  “I finished up some last minute work for the production company. We’re looking into maybe starting a new project next year after Josh finishes filming Mockingjay. Maybe he’ll finally get to direct Echo,” she replied.

                  “I hope so,” Josh said wistfully. “I just have to make sure I have the time in my schedule to do it.”

                  “I think you’ll be an amazing director,” I said honestly.

                  Josh shrugged, his cheeks reddening. “We’ll see. Okay, enough work talk, I’m starving!” Josh led us through the ramped archway of leaves and lights and then held the door open for us. After confirming our reservation with the hostess, we were lead into the main restaurant, which was dimly lit and filled with the hum of other guests’ conversations. We were sat at one of the large, white, leather, round booths, Michelle and I sitting on the ends while the boys sat in the middle.

                  I picked up the menu that was set down in front of me and my eyes started to bulge out of my head as I went down the list and looked at the prices.

                  “What’s looking good for you?” Josh asked, also scanning his menu.

                  I cleared my throat. “Um… the mac and cheese?” I said uncertainly. It was one of the cheapest things on the menu at nine dollars. I couldn’t see myself spending anymore than that on dinner.

                  “What about for your entrée though?” he asked.

                  “That is my entrée,” I replied, not looking at him.

                  Josh sighed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Gem. Do you remember what I told you when we went out for the first time to The Ivy? Order what you want and don’t worry about the price. I’m taking you guys out for dinner and I want you to order what you want.”

                  “I just think twenty-seven dollars for a six ounce filet is steep and overpriced,” I said.

                  Josh pursed his lips together, clearly frustrated, but I wasn’t budging. I knew he loved me, but I didn’t need an extravagant meal in order for him to prove it. Josh snatched the menu out of my hand and snapped it shut. “Looks like I’ll just have to order for you,” he said simply.

                  My jaw dropped and I glared at him. “Don’t even think about it,” I hissed.

                  “What are you two arguing about?” Chris asked sounding amused.

                  “Just the usual when we go out to a nice restaurant,” Josh answered, rolling his eyes. “She’s trying to order the cheapest thing on the menu because she’s worried about how much it costs.”

                  I was about to add my two cents when Michelle reached across the table and grabbed my hand. “We used to have the same argument with him too, Gemma. Trust me, he is as stubborn as a bull and after while, we realized there was no use arguing with him.”

                  “Exactly,” Josh added. “It’s not like we go out to expensive places all the time, Gem. When we do, though, I want you to enjoy it.”

                  “That’s not the point,” I argued.

                  “Good evening, everyone,” our waitress interrupted, standing in front of the table with her pad and pen ready. “Can I start you off with some drinks?”

                  “Sure,” Michelle said. “I think I’ll go with the Dirty B&B.”

                  “Excellent choice, and for you?” she asked me.

                  I was about to say water when Josh cut me off. “She’ll have the Moscow Mule.”

                  “I’m driving,” I reminded him.

                  “You can have just one,” he said. “I’ll have a Corona.”

                  “Same,” Chris agreed.

                  “A coke, please,” Connor said.

                  “All right, let me go get those for you and I’ll be right back to take your main orders,” she said, walking away from us.

                  “You really weren’t kidding when you said you would order for me,” I mused.

                  Josh placed his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple once more. “No, I was not. Can you please just indulge me tonight? I’ve hardly seen you over the past couple of months and I want to treat you and my family to something nice.”

                I let out a breath slowly and placed my hand on his knee. “You know just how to lay it on thick,” I commented.

                He laughed. “Well, I am an actor.”

                “Oh, is that how you got the waitress to not card you or deny you when you ordered a beer?” I asked, raising my eyebrow.

                Michelle shook her head. “You really have to be careful, Josh. I know you’re not driving or anything, but I don’t want you or the establishment to get in trouble.”

                Josh shrugged. “They know me here and they know that I’m discreet and never get out of control.”

                “It doesn’t matter. You’re not twenty-one until October so until then, try and keep it on the down low,” Chris chimed in.

                “When can I start drinking in public?” Connor asked cheekily. Chris narrowed his eyes and Connor laughed. “Kidding!”

                The waitress returned with our drinks and started taking our food orders. After Michelle ordered her dish of the Snapper, Josh once again opened his mouth before I could say anything. “She’ll have the grilled medium filet, cooked medium, with a side of the parmesan truffle fries, and I’m going to have the Porterhouse with the Creamy Yukon Potatoes.”

                I shook my head once the waitress left. “You are insufferable, you know that?”

                “Yes, I do,” he replied proudly. “And you love me for it.”

                I giggled. “I most certainly do.” I picked my Moscow Mule up and took a sip, humming in content at the lime and ginger flavor. I had only had the drink a handful of times before, but this one was definitely the best.

                “See, aren’t you glad I ordered that for you even though you can only have one?” he asked, taking a swig of his Corona.

                “It is delicious,” I agreed.

                “So, Josh, why don’t you share the exciting news you got today,” Chris hinted.

                I turned my head towards Josh and raised my eyebrows. “What news?”

                He smiled shyly. “I got asked to play in the Celebrity Beach Bowl Superbowl weekend in New Orleans.”

                “That’s great!” Michelle gushed.

                “The what?” I asked, completely confused.

                “Basically, it’s flag football, but played in the sand and with other celebrities. We also get to go to the Superbowl,” he explained.

                  “That sounds like a lot of fun. I love New Orleans,” I replied, taking another sip of my drink.

                  “Good, because it’s Mardi Gras and I figured we’d make a little vacation out of it,” he said.

                  “Me?” I asked.

                  “Yep. Well, me, you, my dad, and Connor,” he answered.

                  “Josh knows we’d kill him if he had a chance to go to the Superbowl and didn’t invite us,” Connor joked.

                  Michelle looked sternly at Connor. “You may not even be going. You have school and you are too young to be wandering the streets of New Orleans during Mardi Gras.”

                  “Come on, mom!” he whined. “I’ll be with dad and Josh! Nothing to worry about! Besides, it’s not like I’ve never seen boobs before.”

                  Josh choked on his beer and Chris whacked Connor up side the head. “Hey, watch it. I told you earlier that we’d think about it, and that it’s not a definite yes. You have midterms that coming week and you’re not missing it.”

                  Connor pursed his lips and I could see an argument about to start. “So, any other sporting events coming up?” I asked Josh, trying to defuse the situation.

                  “The NBA Celebrity All-Star Game in Houston. I’m really looking forward to that. Basketball has always been my sport over any other,” he replied. “Even with my short stature.”

                  “You play just as well as someone who is a foot taller than you,” Michelle assured him.

                  “Your mom is right. I’ve seen you on that court. Of course they would ask you to play,” I said.

                  Josh smiled. “I’m excited. I have a nice break where I can relax and the only events I have to go to I get to play sports. I am totally okay with this.”

                  Throughout dinner, Josh filled us in on what was coming within the next couple of months. He had made sure to have time between finishing Catching Fire and starting Paradise Lost just in case he had to go back and do reshoots which was very common. I was happy that we were able to spend time together for awhile, but I still couldn’t get the thought of him leaving again out of the back of my mind.

                  When he had asked me to be his girlfriend, he warned me that it wasn’t going to be easy and we’d have to work at our relationship in order to stay together through the distance. So far, everything was fine, but with his career officially taking off and him getting more and more movie roles, I knew we were in for some rough seas ahead. I had my fingers crossed we both had the strength to keep our heads above the water over the coming year.

                  After dinner, Josh was tipsy, having drank a few more beers, as we said goodbye to his parents near the valet stand. He had come to the restaurant with them and since they were going back to their rented apartment, I was taking Josh home and most likely spending the night.

                  “Have a safe flight home,” I wished them, as I hugged all three of them goodbye. “It was great seeing you again.”

                  “You too, Gemma. Hopefully you and Josh can make it out to Kentucky to visit soon,” Michelle said.

                  “Maybe after the game in Houston we’ll stop by on our way back to LA,” Josh suggested. I bit my lip, but said nothing for the time being. After one last round of hugs and goodbyes, the valet brought my car up and Josh and I headed back to his house.

                  “You’re awfully quiet,” he slurred slightly, leaning his head back on the headrest.

                  “Mmmm,” I hummed. “Just thinking.”

                  “Care to share?” he asked curiously.

                  “Well…” I started. “I don’t want you to get mad at me.”

                  I saw him turn towards me out of the corner of my eye and sit up straighter. “Why would I be mad at you, Gem?”

                  I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Josh, I don’t know if I can go to all of these places with you. I mean, I took a lot of time off over the past couple of months and even though I have the days to do so, I don’t want to make a habit of it. I really love my job and I don’t want to jeopardize it by taking vacation all the time to jetset everywhere with you. While I love going to all these places and experiencing everything with you, I just can’t do it all of the time. I also can’t afford it.”

                  My stomach was twisted in knots after revealing all of that to him. I was scared of how he was going to react and his silence was unnerving. For the next couple of minutes, Josh didn’t say a word and my palms started to sweat with my nerves.

                  “I’m sorry,” he said.

                  “What?” I asked, completely taken aback.

                  “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I know that you have a full-time job that you actually need to go to Monday through Friday. I sometimes just forget because my life is so hectic and I don’t run on a normal schedule. I just want you to be there with me for all of these exciting things because there’s no one I would rather have by my side.”

                  “I wish I could,” I whispered.

                  “Me too,” he admitted. “I want you to know though that you’ll never have to worry about affording to come see me when you can. I will pay for everything.”

                  I shook my head. “That’s not the point, Josh. I don’t want you to pay for me to fly out everywhere to see you. It’s expensive and I don’t want you to keep wasting your money.”

                  “When will you get that it’s not wasting my money? I want you to come see me Gem and I will do everything it takes to make that happen, no matter what the cost. I can afford it and I don’t mind spending my money on you at all. I know you’re not with me for my money and that’s why I don’t mind it,” he said simply.

                  “How about this; if I really need to come see you or you really need me to come see you and I don’t have the funds, then you can pay for me, all right?” I compromised. “I’m not going to let you pay for every single flight I take.”

                  He nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. “I guess this means no New Orleans or Houston, huh?”

                  I bit my lip and shook my head. “I really wish I could, Josh. You should go with your dad and brother, though; make it boys’ weekends. You know I don’t like football, even when it’s the Superbowl. I want to see you play in your Celebrity Beach Bowl and your NBA game, but I’m sure they’ll be on television or online somewhere. Go and have fun with your dad and brother.”

                  “You sure?” he asked.

                  I rolled my eyes. “Please. You need to spend some quality time with them. Just please don’t flash anyone, all right?”

                  He laughed loudly and relaxed back into the passenger seat. “And here I was looking forward to showing off my man pecks.”

                  I giggled and loosened my grip on the steering wheel. “Also, you’re Josh Hutcherson. You’re sexy as hell and I know there are going to be a lot of girls down there throwing themselves at you and flashing you their boobs to get your attention and some beads.”

                  “Your boobs are the only ones I want flashed at me,” he said. “I think you should flash them at me when we get back to the house.”

                  I rolled my eyes. “You know it’s shark week, babe.”

                  “I know,” he replied. “That doesn’t mean we can’t fool around with clothes on, does it?”

                  “We’ll see,” I said vaguely.

                  “Or we could have some sexy time in the shower,” he suggested.

                  “No,” I said immediately. “I mean, I have a hard enough time touching myself in the shower during this time of the month. I don’t think I’d be okay with having sex during it. Besides, we’ve only done it once and I’m not comfortable with doing it in the shower yet.”

                  Josh held his hands up in surrender. “Cuddle session it is, then.”

                  I smiled softly. “Sounds perfect to me.”

                  Once we arrived back at Josh’s house, his buzz was starting to wear off and both of us were exhausted. After feeding Driver and letting him out to go to the bathroom, we changed into our pajamas and crawled right into bed.

                “This is my favorite part of the day,” he said sleepily.

                “Going to bed?” I asked.

                “Hmm. Going to bed with you next to me. I’ve missed this the most when I was away filming,” he admitted.

                “Me too,” I whispered. “You’re so cuddly.”

                He chuckled and kissed me softly. “I love you.”

                “I know,” I replied, giggling. “You showed me not too long ago.”

                “I’d like to show you again right now if Mother Nature wasn’t being such a cock blocker,” he said, making me giggle even more. “We should probably talk about that.”

                “About what?” I asked confused.

                He turned his head towards me and gave me a knowing look. “You know what. It happened and we didn’t talk about it much afterwards.”

                I shrugged. “What’s there to talk about? We both wanted it, so we let it happen.”

                “I know that. It’s just, I want to know how you felt about it and if you had any questions or anything,” he said awkwardly.

                “Well,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “Is your penis supposed to grow like that?”

                “Be serious!” he exclaimed as I burst out laughing and he tried to hold his laughter at bay.

                “Josh, it was perfect for me. It was something I always imagined would be unpleasant which was why I used to always want to get it over with, but you showed me that it was the exact opposite. I didn’t know it could be like that,” I admitted.

                He smiled. “I would never make any sexual experience unpleasant for you, Gem. I know that it wasn’t mind blowing or that comfortable for you, but I did what I had to do to make sure you were okay.”

                “And I am grateful for that,” I said. “I know you’ll do the same for our second, and third, and fourth, and millionth time together.”

                He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, my ear against his chest. “Always, Gem.”

                I hummed and snuggled deeper into his embrace, closing my eyes. “I love you,” I whispered.

                “I love you, too,” he whispered back. No more words were spoken after that and I could feel my exhaustion nagging at my brain. Josh had fallen asleep quickly, helped in part by the alcohol and I eventually joined him, letting his heartbeat lull me into unconsciousness.

                Two weeks later and I was busier than ever back at work. Josh and I didn’t have too much time to spend together and it was hard knowing that he was so close and I couldn’t see him all the time. Josh spent most of his time playing basketball, reading scripts, preparing for Paradise Lost, and meeting with his agent and manager. When we did get to see each other, it was always at night and both of us were exhausted. Even through our hectic schedules, we still found time to explore our new development in the physical department.

                We had made love five more times, each time better than the last, but still not mind blowing for me. I was starting to get worried that I would never orgasm during sex, no matter how hard we tried. It was starting to feel good, but it was as if my body refused to cooperate. We tried having me on top and even that was unsuccessful. I was starting to doubt myself and I could tell that Josh was just as affected as I was.

                “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” I whispered after our last attempt.

                “Nothing,” Josh said immediately. “There is nothing wrong with you, Gemma. Don’t even put that thought into your head. This is just very new and we need to figure out what feels good for you. These things take time.”

                I sniffled and rolled onto my side, facing away from him. I felt stupid crying about it, but I couldn’t help it. We had been building up to this for months and it was as if I was being punished for wanting it so bad. Josh pressed his chest against my back and held me close.

                “It’s all right, baby. Please don’t be upset,” he begged.

                I threaded my fingers with his and took a deep breath. “What if it never happens?”

                “Don’t even say that, Gem. You have no problem orgasming from my fingers or tongue. This is just a new sensation that you have to adjust to. I promise, we’ll work through this, okay?” he swore.

                I wiped my eyes with my free hand and nodded slightly. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

                “Sweetheart, I’m not disappointed. I never will be,” he assured me.

                  A couple of days later, I met up with my old co-workers, Lena and Mel, for brunch. We hadn’t got to hang out often because of work and me travelling everywhere, but when we did see each other, it was as if no time had passed.

                  “So what have you and Josh been up to since his welcome home party?” Mel asked, sipping on a Mimosa.

                  “Oh you know, just spending as much time as possible together. Work’s been so crazy and he’s doing two charity sports games soon and he’s preparing for his next movie so seeing each other is a lot harder than I thought it would be,” I explained.

                  “By ‘spending as much time as possible together’, I’m going to assume you meant fucking each other silly,” Lena said.

                  I rolled my eyes as the two of them giggled. “Not that much,” I said honestly.

                  “What? What do you mean by that?” Mel asked, her laughter stopping abruptly.

                  “Well, I mean, we had sex and then shark week happened… all in all we’ve only done it like six times,” I admitted.

                  “That’s it? I figured once he popped your cherry you’d be all over each other and we wouldn’t see you for months,” Lena said.

                  “It’s been… difficult,” I said, looking down at the table.

                  “Difficult how? Can he not get it up or something?” Lena asked.

                  “Oh, please, we know he can get it up,” Mel rolled her eyes. “Is he not pleasing you?”

                  I sighed and buried my face in my hands. “It feels good, at least, now it does. It wasn’t exactly the best thing in the world the first few times, but it’s gotten so much better. It’s me, though. I’m the problem. No matter what I do, I just can’t get there.”

                  “Oh,” Lena replied in understanding. “Have you or he stimulated you while you’re doing it?”

                  I nodded. “It doesn’t help. At first it feels good, and then I just get too sensitive and it starts to be too much and almost hurt.”

                  “Have you tried other positions?” Mel chimed in.

                  “We tried me on top and that was a complete disaster. I’ve never been shy around him, but I felt so self-conscious and I couldn’t get into it. It was really hard for me to put myself out there,” I replied, trying not to let them see how ashamed I felt.

                  “Gem, it’s okay. Don’t stress over it. The more you do, the less likely it will be that you’ll have an orgasm. Everyone’s first couple of times are awkward. You just have to figure out what works for you,” Lena said, reassuringly.

                  “Josh said the same thing,” I mumbled.

                  “Look, there may be a simple solution to this. Do you guys do foreplay before?” Mel asked.

                  “Yeah. Every time,” I said.

                  “Do you come every single time before you have sex?” she asked.

                  I nodded. “Yeah, why?”

                  Lena smiled. “You said when he stimulates you during sex, you feel sensitive to his touch and it feels like it almost hurts. It sounds like you’re not getting enough recovery time after you come. Maybe keep the foreplay, but only to build you up and have sex before you come. That might help.”

                  “Also, try some new positions. It doesn’t have to be you on top, but something that will change the angle. Or even stay in missionary and rest your feet on his shoulders for him to go deeper. There are a lot of possibilities,” Mel added.

                  I smiled slightly, thinking over their suggestions in my head. “Thanks, guys, I’m definitely going to give that a try as soon as possible.”

                  “We know what you’re doing after brunch,” Lena said suggestively.

                  I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my Bellini. “Okay, enough chit chat about my sex life. What’s been going on with you two?”

                  After an amazing brunch where I ate my weight in French toast, we parted ways and I headed to Josh’s, calling him while I was driving.

                  “What are you up to?” I asked, stopping at a red light.

                  “I just got out of the shower. I went for a run with Driver earlier and I was all gross and sweaty. Now I’m going to make something to eat. How was brunch?” he replied.

                  “It was delicious. Are you busy for the rest of the day? I was thinking about heading on over,” I said.

                  “Nope. Come on over,” he said. After I hung up, it took me twenty minutes to get to his house and for those twenty minutes, I was bouncing in my seat with anticipation. I was excited to try what Mel and Lena had told me to do and I knew Josh wouldn’t object. I let myself in the gate and walked through his front door, hearing him clanging around in the kitchen.

                  “What are you making?” I asked from the doorway.

                  He looked over at me from the cutting board and smiled. “I was thinking of grilling up some chicken and veggies. I have to stay in shape and eat healthy according to my trainer.”

                  “Hm…” I nodded. “Well, I was thinking that we… try something.”

                  Josh put the knife down and turned towards me, his expression curious. “Oh? What would that be?”

                  I crossed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He moaned against my lips and placed his hands on the small of my back under my shirt. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath and put my lips against his ear.

                  “I want you,” I whispered, biting gently on his earlobe.

                  “Fuck,” he groaned.

                  “That’s the idea,” I replied. Josh clashed his mouth against mine again and pushed me back until we were in the eating area, my ass pressing against the edge of the table. He lifted me up to sit on it, and pulled away from my mouth.

                  “Lay back,” he said gruffly.

                  I bit my lip and did as he said, my back against the cool surface of the table and my legs dangling over the edge. Josh’s fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on my jeans and swiftly pulled them off, effectively sliding me down so my ass was hanging off the table as well. I locked my knees under his armpits so I wouldn’t fall.

                  “You know,” he said casually, lifting the bottom of my shirt up with his right hand and pulling my panties off of my hip with his left. “Seeing you like this on my kitchen table is making me awfully… hungry.”

                  The dark glint in his eye made my whole body start to shake and spasm with anticipation and he had hardly even touched me yet. He pulled my panties fully off and sat down on the chair that was behind him, holding my ass in his hands to keep me steady. He had only exposed my stomach when he pulled my shirt up, but keeping my shirt on somehow made this more exciting.

                  “Now this is what I’m talking about,” he said, staring down at my wet flesh and licking his lips ravenously.

                  “You want to taste me baby?” I asked, my voice trembling.

                  He chuckled softly. “I want more than just a taste, Gem.” With that, Josh lunged forward, holding me to his face as he lapped and sucked at my clit, making me cry out. My hands clawed at the smooth surface of the table above my head, looking for something to hold on to, but coming up empty handed.

                  “Fuck!” I exclaimed, my chest heaving as I tried to breathe. Josh was driving me absolutely crazy and I felt like I would die if he stopped. As I felt my orgasm build strongly, I threaded my fingers in his hair and unwillingly pushed his head away.

                  “Are you okay?” he asked, looking genuinely confused.

                  I slid myself the rest of the way off the table, landing directly in his lap. Josh was still fully clothed and it was torture not to grind my clit against the rough seam of his jeans.

                  “Take me to bed and fuck me,” I begged, kissing him deeply and pressing my breasts against his chest. Josh grabbed my ass and stood up, holding me against him as he carried me hurriedly into the bedroom. He practically threw me onto the bed where I tore my shirt and bra over my head and he impatiently pulled his clothes off while ripping open a condom package with his teeth.

                  I moved myself back to the pillows as I watched him, running my hands over my breasts and pinching my nipples as he rolled the condom down over his erection. Once he was good to go, he crawled over me, rubbing himself against my wetness a few times before pushing forward. Our eyes didn’t look away from each other and I clenched my jaw at the slight twinge that I still hadn’t gotten used to yet.

                  “Fuck, Gem. You’re so wet, baby,” he murmured.

                  I ran my hands down his back and grabbed his ass, guiding him at a slow pace in and out of me. Our lips were pressed together, but we weren’t kissing, too overcome with the feeling of him sliding in and out of me. As I got used to the intrusion, I pushed him harder and faster against me until I was whimpering and lifting my legs higher around his waist.

                  This time felt so much better than the last and I wanted him to lose some control.

                  “Harder,” I commanded, thrusting my hips upwards to meet his.

                  Josh complied, his pelvis smacking against mine with his added force. The sheer pleasure of it took my breath away and I clawed at his shoulders, trying to express that I wanted more.

                  “That feel good, baby?” he breathed out, balancing himself up on his hands.

                  I moaned and nodded. “More!” I pleaded.

                  “Do you want to try something else?” he asked, his hips slowing slightly.

                  I nodded enthusiastically and he pulled out, holding onto my hips and flipping me over so I was on my stomach. “Raise your hips up just a little bit. Yeah, just like that. Let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?”

                  I nodded and I felt him position himself behind me before slowly sliding in. I gasped, feeling every inch of him fill me to the brim, the angle already making me see stars.

                  “Good?” he asked, holding still for a moment, but I couldn’t help pulling and pushing against him, causing him to hiss.

                  “Fuck me!” I cried, my cheek pressed against the mattress.

                  Josh leaned over me, his hands up above my head as he started to pound into me harder than he’d ever had.

                  “FUCK!” I screamed, my fingers fisting the sheets as intense pleasure over took my senses.

                  “Jesus Christ, Gem,” he grunted. “So fucking tight, baby. You like that? You like me fucking you from behind? Am I making you feel good?”

                  “Yes!” I exclaimed.

                  “Touch yourself, baby. Rub that little clit and make yourself come. I want to feel you squeeze my cock,” he demanded, pounding into me even harder.

                  I shoved my hand underneath me and started rubbing my clit, adding even more pleasure to what Josh was already giving me. It was as if I couldn’t catch my breath, no matter how much air I sucked in and I felt myself climbing closer and closer to the edge.

                  “I’m going to come!” I whimpered, rubbing myself even harder as my body started to lose control.

                  “Do it, Gem. Come all over me. Now,” he said forcefully.

                  With one last slam of his hips, I was spiraling into the abyss, fireworks exploding like the Fourth of July in front of my eyes. I could feel myself uncontrollably clenching around his cock deep inside of me, making my orgasm feel that much more intense. I was moaning and crying out, but it was all just background noise to what I was feeling.

                  “Holy fuck! Oh God, Gem! I’m going to fucking come so hard!” Josh warned me. With three more thrusts, Josh stilled against me, grunting roughly before collapsing over my back. The two of us were silent for the next couple of minutes except for our heavy breathing and my whimpering from aftershocks.

                  “Josh,” I whispered, licking my dry lips.

                  He tenderly kissed my shoulder blade before slowly pulling out, causing me to clench around him one last time. He disposed of the condom in his garbage can and laid down beside me, running his fingers up and down my back and kissing me softly.

                  “That was amazing,” he murmured.

                  I smiled what I’m sure was a big goofy smile and nodded. “It finally happened.”

                  “I know. See, I told you it would. We just had to find out what you liked,” he said.

                  “Lena and Mel put it in perspective for me; said foreplay should be to work me up and save the finale for the main event,” I paraphrased.

                  He chuckled. “Well, they were right. Maybe soon we can build you up to multiple orgasms.”

                  I shivered at his words. “That one was so intense, I don’t know if I’d be able to handle more.”

                  “Trust me, you can,” he said. “For now, I suggest we rest before round two.”

                  “Round two?” I asked amused.

                  He smiled his crooked smile and nodded. “If you think I’m letting you out of this bed before I get to do that to you at least two more times, you are sorely mistaken.”

                  “Well, that many more times and we’ll surely have the ‘sore’ part down pact,” I teased.

                  “Gemma, if you can still walk after I’m done with you, then I will not have done my job properly,” he said mischievously.

                   _Looks like we’re in for quite the eventful night, Mr. Hutcherson._


End file.
